castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Disappearance of Richard Castle
Disappearance of Richard Castle was an event that occurred from May 12, 2014 to July of 2014. Orchestrated by the CIA, he was kidnapped and taken to Thailand, where he helped stop a terrorist attack. Later, it was revealed that Loksat, a codename for a CIA operative who was connected to William Bracken, Vulcan Simmons, as well as a drug operation, was also connected to his missing time. Backround Months before Castle was abducted, a Pakistani Intelligence operative named Bilal Khan later turned rogue and joined the terrorist group Al Qaeda. His expertise soon caught the attention of the CIA and as a result, he chose to leave the group. He also gave the CIA intel on operational details and those involved with Al Qaeda in exchange for a safe passageway to the U.S. Knowing that Al Qaeda would soon discover that he betrayed them, Bilal suggested to bring Richard Castle to Thailand, whom he had befriended during high school. Summary While heading to his wedding, a Black SUV crashed into Castle's car and he was kidnapped. Later, it was revealed that the CIA orchestrated the kidnapping. The NYPD then locate the SUV to a local scrap yard via tracing Castle's phone. They find out that the SUV was destroyed but Castle is nowhere to be seen. However, it was later revealed that Castle ordered the car to be destroyed. Due to the fact that Castle disappeared for a long time, the FBI decide to help investigate Castle's disappearance. Beckett continues to make a TV appeal for any information regarding the whereabouts of Castle. Some time later, a coast guard guard finds Castle unconscious on a boat off the coast of the Atlantic with two bulletholes in his chest. Castle is then immediately taken to a hospital, with a severe fever, and with no memory of the events between the two months. Beckett then visits him and asks what happened to him between the two months although he can't remember. The NYPD then trace the boat to a campsite owned by someone named Henry Jenkins. He then directs Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan to Castle's tent where they find his belongings. However, when Beckett takes Castle over to the site, they encounter the real Henry Jenkins and that the other Jenkins was an imposter. Castle then offers a $250,000 reward for information regarding his missing time. A couple then notices Castle and Jenkins in one of there photos in Montreal, Canada. Then, Castle and his daughter, Alexis travel to Montreal, Canada. Castle finds a video of himself in a safe kept in a bank in Montreal. In the video, Castle broadcasted himself, apologizing to Beckett, Alexis, and his mother for leaving them. Castle then finds the place where he broadcasted the video and he came across the imposter "Henry Jenkins". Jenkins told him that Castle, himself, wanted his memories wiped and Jenkins urged Castle to go back to living his normal life and forget about his missing time. A year later, Castle keeps having dreams about his missing time. He then realizes that he was in Thailand, with the help of a psychologist named Carver Burke. In Thailand, he remembers a man who was shot, a guy that looked like Chuck Norris, an a blonde haired man who was shooting at Castle. Over the coarse of the investigation, Castle identifies the guy looking like Chuck Norris, Jeff Powers. The NYPD find out that he was killed in his apartment. The NYPD also identify the blonde haired man, a Russian KGB agent and assassin, named Golovkin, who murdered Powers. Castle later tracks down one of the places where Powers ate at every Tuesday. He meets Bilal Khan, who was the dying man who was shot in his dreams. Bilal explains that Castle was in Thailand because he needed him. In addition to that, Powers was his CIA handler. Apparently, Bilal was a former Al-Qaeda agent who defected and told the CIA about Al-Qaeda's next terrorist attack. He was shot in a Buddhist monastery and his contact was killed. After telling him about the operation, Bilal later leaves as Golovkin spots Castle and holds him at gunpoint. Suddenly, the imposter Jenkins shoots Golovkin dead. He finally reveals that Castle was in Thailand as part of an undercover CIA operation to thwart an Al-Qaeda terrorist attack and leaves Castle. Later at Beckett's apartment, Castle tells Beckett, his mother, and Alexis about his missing time. However, in 2016, Castle eats some Korean food which gives him a sudden image of a time he could not remember. He then decides to visit L.A. along with Hayley Shipton and Alexis. Castle goes to the Korean restaurant only to discover that he had no money to pay for the food and used his watch as payment instead. Alexis then realizes that Malcom McCabe, a former Marine, placed a tracker in his watch. She visits McCabe's aunt, disguised as a reporter. When she brings Alexis a photo album of him, she finds out that he and Hayley were associated with each other. Alexis then comes across Hayley and demands her to explain her involvement with Castle's missing time. Hayley then decided to come clean to Castle. She met him a year and a half ago during the time of his disappearance and she met Jackson Hunt, his father, while working for MI6. Hunt called Shipton, telling her to keep tabs on Castle, noticing that Castle was investigating something dangerous. After his CIA mission in Thailand, he went "rogue" and came to L.A. instead. In addition to that, she was the one who placed the tracker in his watch to keep track of Castle. After Castle left the watch in the restaurant, Castle was shot by an unknown person. His CIA handler, Jenkins, was had his memories erased to keep him from thinking about his missing time in L.A. Lastly, Castle finally begged Hayley to lie to him and never tell him that they ever met. Wanting to know more about his missing time, Castle continued to ask Hayley about his time. She finally gives him a computer downloaded with a website off the dark web. Cracking the website's encryption, Castle finds a video from himself, revealing that he was discreetly investigating Loksat (the code word connected to a CIA related drug operation connected to William Bracken and Vulcan Simmons, which Beckett was investigating along with Vikram Singh) and in the process, he was shot. Jenkins erased his memories due to knowing too much about Loksat. Later, Castle then discovers that he inadvertently killed Beckett's former AG team (Rachel McCord, and 4 other members) due to investigating Loksat. Kidnapping On May 12, 2014, Castle was driving to his wedding in the Hamptons. However, a Black SUV crashed into his car, and his car is set on fire. Orchestrated presumably by a group of CIA operatives, Castle was kidnapped. Later, the SUV was seen being destroyed in a local scrap yard. They find out that Castle's friend, Vinnie Cardano, was somehow connected to the destruction of the vehicle. He then revealed that anonymous caller requested that he order the destrruction in exchange for $10,000. However, the NYPD found footage that Castle was the anonymous caller. Then, the FBI started to help Beckett investigate Castle's disappearance for two months. Time in Thailand Some time during his missing time, Castle was in Thailand as part of an undercover CIA operation to thwart an Al-Qaeda terror attack. Bilal Khan decided to help the CIA. During the mission, hid in a Buddhist monastery where he was supposed to meet his contact, although the two were ambushed. As a result, his CIA contact was killed and Bilal and Castle fled in a van. Being chased by a blonde haired man in charge, they were being shot at. Suddenly, a man matching the appearance of Chuck Norris defended both Bilal and Castle and started shooting at the assailants. Some time after they found safety, Castle went "rogue" and went to Los Angeles. Loksat Castle then went to Los Angeles and started to investigate Loksat, a codename used for an unknown CIA analyst who partnered with William Bracken and Vulcan Simmons in various drug operations. Secretly being watched by his father Jackson Hunt, Hunt had Hayley Shipton, a spy for MI6, watch Castle in Los Angeles. She placed a bug in is watch to make sure that he didn't go anywhere dangerous. However, he left his watch at a Korean restaurant and was shot by Loksat's henchmen while trying to identify the mystery man. He then made an audio recording of himself, saying that he would have the imposter "Henry Jenkins" erase his memories to protect Beckett. It was assumed that Jenkins erased his memories in Montreal, Canada. Investigation Some time in July 2014, Castle, in a dinghy boat with two bulletholes, is seen by a coastal guard off the coast of Delaware. He is then immediately taken to the hospital. There, Beckett visits Castle and asks him about his missing time, although he can't remember. Then, they find out that Castle stayed on a camp lot owned by a man named Henry Jenkins. Posing as Henry Jenkins, the imposter directs the NYPD to a campsite where Castle stayed. At the site, they find Castle's belongings. However, Beckett and Castle meet the real Henry Jenkins and the one who directed the NYPD to the tent was a fake Jenkins. Castle later discovers that he met the fake Jenkins in Montreal, Canada. He and Alexis go to Montreal and uncover an audio recording of him, apologizing for his missing time. With the help of Tory Ellis, he finds the place where he recorded the video. However, he meets the fake Jenkins, who tells him that Castle, himself, wanted his memories erased. He then urged Castle to leave Montreal, go back to his life, and forget about his missing time. In 2015, Castle decides to investigate his missing time due to having nightmares of his disappearance. Beckett insists that he see a psychologist, Carver Burke. He remembers that he was in a truck in a jungle. There was a dying man in the truck with him and that a blonde haired man and other assailants were shooting at him. Suddenly, a man looking like Chuck Norris saves them and starts shooting at the assailants. He also remembers that Philip Bartlett, a former classmate, was in his dreams. Tory soon figures out that Castle was in Thailand, not the Middle East. However, he soon figures out that Bartlett is not connected to his missing time. Beckett, Ryan, and Espostio identify Jeff Powers, the man who looked like Chuck Norris. However, it was revealed that Powers was killed in his apartment. Watching a video, Castle also recognizes the blonde haired man who was shooting at him. The blonde haired man name is Illya Golovkin, who was a former KGB agent, he left Russia and disappeared. According to his file, he is a contract killer and was responsible for many assassinations. The stripper who used to dance for Jeff is found dead. Later, Castle stops by the place where Powers ate. He encounters Bilal Khan, the dying man in his dreams. He finally reveals that Castle was in Thailand because the CIA needed help. Apparently, he was a former Al-Qaeda agent who hid in a Buddhist monastary to meet his CIA contact, who was killed. He was going to give the CIA intel about Al-Qaeda's plans. Khan soon leaves and suddenly, Golovkin points a gun at Castle. Jenkins then shoots the hitman dead. He then reveals that Castle was in Thailand as part of a CIA operation, which thwarted a terror attack. He then heads home and tells his mom, Alexis, and Beckett. In 2016, Castle eats some Korean food which triggers a memory of being in South Korea. However, that night, he has the same dream, including the Hollywood sign, and Castle soon discovers that he was in Los Angeles, not in South Korea. He, Hayley Shipton, and Alexis go to Los Angeles to investigate his missing time. Castle and Hayley go to the Korean restaurant and figure out that he could not pay for the Korean food and used his watch as payment. However, Alexis discovers that someone placed a tracker in his watch. Alexis identifies the person who placed the tracker in his watch, Malcom McCabe. Alexis, posing as a reporter, visits McCabe's aunt and she gives her a photo album. However, Malcom was revealed to have been associated with Hayley, who revealed that she is connected to Castle's missing time. Hayley then reveals that her and Castle met a year and a half ago. Some time before that, she met Castle's dad, Jackson Hunt, who told her to keep tabs on Castle as he was investigating something dangerous. When Castle left the watch in the Korean restaurant, Hayley lost track of him and Castle was shot some time later. She also revealed that his CIA handler, Jenkins, was supposed to wipe out his memories as a result of his investigation in L.A. In addition, Castle urged Hayley not to tell them that they ever met. At the end of the day, Hayley finally presented him with a website of the dark web. Decrypting the website, Castle and Hayley watch a a recording of Castle. It is revealed that he was investigating Loksat (the codename for a CIA analyst who was connected to drug operations as well as Senator Bracken) and was shot in the process. He had Jenkins erase his memories to prevent him from remembering Loksat and to protect Becket. Castle soon realizes that he was inadvertently responsible for the deaths of Rachel McCord and her AG team. The Players * CIA ** Henry Jenkins ** Jeff Powers * Bilal Khan * Gary Duffin * Illya Golovkin * Hayley Shipton * Loksat * Caleb Brown * Brooks (henchmen who shot Castle) Victims * Richard Castle (almost died during car accident, in Thailand, and in L.A.) * Jeff Powers (Tortured by Golovkin and shot in the head) * Amber (Tortured by Golovkin and shot in the head) * Illya Golovkin (Shot by Jenkins) * Rachel McCord and her AG team (Killed in car accident, staged by Loksat) Suspects * Jerry Tyson * William Bracken * Jackson Hunt * Vinnie Cardano Category:Castle